<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars to Your Beautiful by WordsmithMusings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130002">Scars to Your Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings'>WordsmithMusings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon Tamer Charlie Weasley, Dragon Tamer Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Hermione Granger, Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest 2020, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Post-Canon, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter), Scars, Some Plot, Songfic, a little Porn with Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, he thought it was his training kicking in, thought his magic was recognizing the signs of an abused creature. But as time passed, it became apparent it was so much more than that. Draco was so much more than that. Charlie wasn't sure when he had set out to tame the beast, but no amount of fire or temper from the blonde was enough to dissuade him. Draco had more scars than Charlie, not all of them visible, but to Charlie, he was quite simply the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen on two legs. </p><p>So when Draco's magic called to him, Charlie had no choice but to answer. There was nothing in this world he trusted more than his magic, and his magic told him, Draco Malfoy was it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum - mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scars to Your Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>So here I am at the 11th hour finally posting the fic that I have been dreaming of since February. Of course, when I was begging for a Naked Weasley Fest way back then, I knew I was going to feature my favorite Weasley - Charlie, but I had absolutely no idea I was going to end up pairing him with my favorite Slytherin! Imagine my surprise when the fest was announced and that plunny hit me in the chat. You'd think with weeks and weeks to write it that I would've had it done by now, but this plunny would not give and there was some serious bribery involved from all my favorite people to get my muse to engage with this one. But finally, she did, and here we are. And I have to admit, that while the seed bloomed into something completely different, I'm still rather proud of it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Special thanks to the admin team at Hermione's Nook for this amazing fest, my writer's circle, and my emotional support trellis, EscapingArtist who simply would not let me give up on this fic. I'm so lucky as an author to have found you all.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Not my garden, I just like watering the flowers. Stay safe friends, xx the Wordsmith</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/189254504@N02/50112073856/in/album-72157715417020977/">
    
  </a>
</p><h3>Scars to Your Beautiful</h3><p>"Charlie, have you seen my glasses?" Asked Draco as he tossed aside pillows on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie tried to be nonchalant, "What glasses?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced up at the amused tone in Charlie's voice and sighed as he spotted his boyfriend wearing his glasses with a grin. "Give them back, love."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Don't you think they suit me," faux pouted Charlie?</p><p> </p><p>"Everything suits you," grumbled Draco. "Give them back... please," he added after a hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, a please! Well, this must be serious!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, knowing where this was going with his mischievous boyfriend. "Right then. Go on. What's it going to cost me?"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie smirked, "You're learning." He chuckled at the exasperated look on Draco's face. He did love to rile up the unflappable blonde. Bring some color into his cheeks. "Okay, killjoy. You can have them back for one kiss."</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Draco closed the gap between them, knowing this was likely a trap but really not minding so much. Leaning in, he went to tug at Charlie's shirt to pull him closer when his hands touched skin. Looking down, his brows knit in confusion. "Weren't you just wearing a shirt?" He demanded seeing skin and scars and tattoos under his long fingers instead of the green shirt the other man had just been wearing.</p><p> </p><p>"Was I? Well, since I'm no longer wearing a shirt - doesn't that make you want to do anything?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco willed himself not to smile at the silly way Charlie was flirting with him. He really was just awful at it. "Yes," he replied, leaning in again, waiting for Charlie to lean slightly into him and close his eyes. "Thank you for my glasses," laughed Draco, popping a chaste kiss on Charlie's lips before ducking out of the man's reach. Causing Charlie to nearly trip and shout in surprise as Draco ran away laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Charlie lay in bed next to Draco. He was looking over with a soft smile at the glasses perched on the blonde's nose. It's just a piece of domestic bliss that Charlie never expected to have in his life. </p><p> </p><p>For his long, as he could remember, his dragons had been enough. Sure there had been his family growing up, and his friends had school. A rendezvous here and there, for a bit of fun, but then he had graduated and been invited to study at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary under Portia Durrell, one of only six Grand Master Dragonologists in the entire world. Charlie had been so afraid of being rejected for one of the ten prestigious apprenticeships the RDS offered that he almost had not applied. Then he'd gotten an interview, and from the moment he had stepped foot into the hills of Romanian, his magic had confirmed his life's purpose - Dragons. </p><p> </p><p>Working at the RDS had been all he wanted since he was two years old, and being there, working with the creature he loved was all Charlie had ever wanted or needed in life. His magic told him so. And then Draco Malfoy had arrived a month after the war. Battered and broken, and Charlie's magic had stirred again. </p><p> </p><p>At first, he thought it was his training kicking in, thought his magic was recognizing the signs of an abused creature. But as time passed, it became apparent it was so much more than that. Draco was so much more than that. Charlie wasn't sure when he had set out to tame the beast, but no amount of fire or temper from the blonde was enough to dissuade him. Draco had more scars than Charlie, not all of them visible, but to Charlie, he was quite simply the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen on two legs. </p><p> </p><p>So when Draco's magic called to him, Charlie had no choice but to answer. There was nothing in this world he trusted more than his magic, and his magic told him, Draco Malfoy was it.</p><p> </p><p>"You're staring," murmured Draco beside him. "Is your book not good?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's alright. Yours?" </p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "Granger - I mean, Krum, has some interesting new healing techniques combining some muggle methods. I think we may be able to use some of the vet techniques to help with the medication-" Draco's words cut off abruptly as Charlie leaned in and kissed him. "What was that for?" </p><p> </p><p>"Can't a bloke kiss his love without having a reason?" replied Charlie, casually pushing Draco's glasses from his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I suppose," replied Draco, taking the glasses from Charlie's hands and carefully placing them and his book on the night table. "But usually, it means you want something a bit more." </p><p> </p><p>Charlie smirked, his hand drifting over the tattoos along his partner's arm, the magical flowers surrounding Draco's dark mark blooming under his touch. Charlie's magic stirred over his skin as his other hand-wound behind Draco's head, pulling him close. Draco sighed against Charlie's chapped lips, his own full ones parting to allow Charlie's tongue inside. </p><p> </p><p>Tugging on Draco's lip, Charlie deepened the kiss. Humming in appreciation as Draco's hands ran up and down his naked torso. The thin pajama bottoms they both wore offering minimal barrier as Draco rutted against him. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you didn't have anything else in mind?" Draco asked once again. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, now that you've asked. Something has come up if you want to do something about it."</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned but smiled despite himself, "I think that can be arranged."</p><p> </p><p>"I was hoping you'd say that," replied Charlie, slipping his hand over the runic array on Draco's spine. Draco shuddered as instantly he felt his body stretch as the preparation runes keyed to his magic opened him for Charlie. </p><p> </p><p>"Cheater," breathed Draco against Charlie's lips, not at all surprised to feel their bottoms vanish and a rough, calloused hand knead his backside.</p><p> </p><p>"I prefer efficient," replied Charlie, smacking the blonde's ass with a resounding thud.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you want me, love?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just like this," murmured Charlie, "Ride me, Dragon." </p><p> </p><p>Draco's grey eyes darkened to mercurial pools as he stared into the sky blue eyes of his love. Shifting his body, Draco cast a lubrication spell on the hard cock below him before positioning himself above him. Charlie gripped the base of his cock steady as Draco lowered himself down, and they both released a low moan as Charlie's cock filled him. Draco shuddered against the calloused hand that wrapped around his cock as he began to move. </p><p> </p><p>"Faster," encouraged Charlie, his other hand gripping Draco's hip tightly. "That's it, Dragon. So good."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes fluttered shut, as Charlie's hips snapped up, his senses overwhelmed by the strength of Charlie's hands. Typically, they'd go all night, but when Draco saw Charlie's magic rising upon his skin, he knew he was done for. There was something about the combination of Charlie's hands, cock, lips, and magic that sent Draco careening down the mountain and straight into his release - and this time was no different. He came with a shout several moments later, swearing he could see stars behind his eyes. Charlie kissed him soundly, giving him a chance to catch his breath, before flipping him over, and having his way with him. "So beautiful," murmured Charlie kissing one of the many scars upon Draco's chest before setting a punishing pace to his own release. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you," breathed Draco as they finally settled into sleep minutes later, cleaned up and spent from their day on the Range, and their night together. </p><p> </p><p>"And I you, my Dragon," whispered Charlie, smiling as the flowers on his shoulder bloomed under the brush of Draco's lips before they cuddled together and drifted off together.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning as the sun peeked up through the windows, Draco woke up to Charlie looking down at him, brows knitted together in thought.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have we been together?" Charlie asked by way of greeting.</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinked back the sleep from his eyes before clearing his throat, "3 years six months and 22 days."</p><p> </p><p>"That is oddly specific," hummed Charlie, kissing his neck.</p><p> </p><p> "I'm counting down until our next anniversary," replied Draco with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>The statement caught Charlie off-guard. He knew they'd been together for nearly four years. Knew they're anniversary was near Draco's anniversary mark with the RDS, but he'd never have been able to tell how soon it was that way. Not the way Draco had. "Why?" he asked in genuine curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shifted uncomfortably, his eyes grazing over Charlie's face for several moments before he picked a spot to focus on on the wall behind him. "I have something planned."</p><p> </p><p> "Like what?" demanded Charlie. </p><p> </p><p>"Never you mind," huffed Draco, sitting up. </p><p> </p><p>"What, are you going to propose? Tell me you're going to propose," teased Charlie, sitting up and inching closer to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm not going to propose, you twat."</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you want to marry me?" huffed Charlie playfully batting his eyelashes at Draco as if the blonde was looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I want to marry you," proclaimed Draco indignantly.</p><p> </p><p> "So, you <em> are </em>going to propose?" </p><p> </p><p>Draco stood with a huff and crossed to his wardrobe to pull out pants and jeans. "No, I'm not going to propose," he replied, not looking at Charlie as he pulled out a shirt.</p><p> </p><p> "Why not?" demanded Charlie, not at all liking the way the conversation had suddenly turned. </p><p> </p><p>"Cause I did that already," replied Draco pulling on his shirt with more force than necessary. "It's your turn." </p><p> </p><p>Carlie sat up, genuinely confused now, "You did not."</p><p> </p><p>"I did," replied Draco sitting down in the chair in the corner to pull on his socks.</p><p> </p><p>"When?" </p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes met Charlie's, and Charlie felt his heart sink at the look of pain he glimpsed across his face. "Christmas last year. Before you went to your parents' house."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Draco no-" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I did," replied Draco, adamantly cutting him off. "I asked you if you were ready to make it official. If you were ready to tell the world about me." Charlie paled suddenly, remembering the conversation as if it was yesterday. "Do you remember what you said?" </p><p> </p><p>Charlie opened his mouth to protest, and Draco cut him off, as he stuffed his feet into his boots. "No. Don't. Don't make excuses. You weren't ready. I get that, but I was ready. I <em> am </em>ready. I want to marry you. I want to be with you. Are you ready to tell your parents about me? Your brothers?" Charlie opened and closed his mouth to respond, the words he wanted so desperately to say catching in his throat as his eyes dropped to the floor. "That's what I thought," huffed Draco standing up and summoning a belt. </p><p> </p><p>"Draco, it's not like that," began Charlie standing. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not like what?" Demanded Draco, ignoring the nakedness of the other man. It was a distraction tactic Charlie used often, but it wouldn't work. Not this time. Draco was past seeing the beauty and the temptation of the fit man in front of him. His aura flared even as he felt like his heart was breaking, "You trust me here, every day with your life. You sleep in my bed, in my arms. You whisper your filthy words and your terms of endearment. To. me." he added, pounding his chest for emphasis. "You trust me on the Range to protect you. To have your back. To be there for you. But out there?" Draco swung his arm towards the door. "Out there in the real world, where someone outside the Sanctuary might find out-"</p><p> </p><p>"Circe's tit, Draco, it's not like that! You don't know what it's like. You don't have a family to think about it anymore!" The words left Charlie's mouth, and he paled even as Draco went bright red. </p><p> </p><p>"Draco," he began stepping towards the other man, even as Draco backed up, his hands held up to keep the redhead away from him. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't. Don't touch me, Charles. Don't." Charlie dropped his hands and stopped where he was. </p><p> </p><p>"Draco, I didn't mean that." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes, you did. You meant every fucking word. Why else say it?" The words weren't roared, but Draco might as well have shouted them at him as hard as they hit Charlie. Charlie would rather Draco had swung at him, but he didn't. Instead, Draco turned and walked out.</p><p> </p><p> That more than his words told Charlie how distraught he must be, Charlie's mind drifted back to their first fight, to Charlie getting up, ready to walk away - to cool off - when Draco's hand laced through his. "Don't leave," the blonde had choked out. "No matter what, no matter how mad you are, don't leave."</p><p> </p><p>"I need to clear my head," Charlie had raged, wanting desperately to fight the way his magic was pulling him back to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I know," Draco had said in a small voice, the fear and pain so evident, even in such a short phrase. "But don't leave in anger. Talk to me first, then take your space." Charlie could see a lost little boy staring out of his lover's eyes and had stopped. </p><p> </p><p>Not all of Draco's scars were visible, and he had ripped open one of the deepest ones with his thoughtless words.</p><p> </p><p>Hours passed. Charlie waited, he did. He wanted to make things right. But it was his day off, and Charlie had a portkey scheduled. The timing couldn't have been worse, but he was due at the Burrow, and eventually, he had to leave.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Charlie landed with a wobble, and his knees nearly buckled, it was the least graceful apparition he'd ever performed, and he couldn't be arsed to care. He hurried through the darkened hallways and nearly collided with Hermione. </p><p> </p><p>"Charlie," she said in a low voice "This way. Mind you I'm breaking about 11 rules doing this, so for Godric's sake, keep it together." Charlie just nodded and fell into step as her Healer robes whispered down the hall. She bobbed her head to anyone that greeted her with a Healer Krum but didn't slow her pace. Her hand was occasionally tightening on Charlie's as she pulled him along. How anyone so tiny could walk so fast, Charlie had no idea, but then she was stopping outside a door and motioned him inside. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be here," she promised, concern and sympathy etched across her face. </p><p> </p><p>Charlie stepped inside and blinked as his eyes adjusted. There were some harsh beeps and clicks that he wasn't used to hearing; vaguely, he remembered Draco telling him about the Muggle medical interventions Hermione had introduced, but his eyes were on the blonde in the bed. The familiar tattoos and scars, the ones he'd traced so often, were half covered in bandages, and he knew that there would be new ones joining them. If. Charlie pushed the thought away. No. not if, when. Merlin's saggy balls. WHEN.</p><p> </p><p>Steeling himself, he crossed the distance between the door and the bed. Carefully pulling a chair next to the bed, he took Draco's hand in his. Tracing each knuckle while he blinked rapidly and tried to find his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"You know I like seeing you naked," he finally said with a choked laugh. "But honestly, darling, this is not the way. How could you be so stupid?" He looked up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly before his eyes came back to his lover. He focused on the rise and fall of Draco's chest, grounding himself in that steady motion. </p><p> </p><p>"I was at the Burrow, you know." He continued softly, "When Hermione called. I jumped up from the table. I said I had to go." He looked down at their twined fingers. "I thought I needed the right moment to tell them the right way to make them know how important you were and how I wasn't going to take any of their shit about your past or our future." His eyes glistened as he went back to tracing the lines of Draco's hands. "I didn't mean for it to be when my heart was ripped out of my chest, after hearing you were hurt, hearing I needed to come now just in case. "Charlie stilled as Draco's fingers tightened around his own. He looked down as gray eyes met blue. </p><p> </p><p>"You told them." Draco's voice was cracked and rough. </p><p> </p><p>"I told them," Charlie confirmed, "And do you know, for once, it put something else in my mind." </p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled weakly at the line his boyfriend usually used when he was hoping for some undivided attention. "Oh?" Draco asked, "And what's that. I'm not in much of a state…"</p><p> </p><p>"Will you marry me?" Charlie asked, gripping Draco's hand tightly in his "I realized tonight that there is no such thing as the right time when it is something you need, desperately."</p><p> </p><p>Draco hesitated, "I-I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Had better be about to say yes, or I love you," Charlie interjected, leaning forward to brush the damp locks from his lover's forehead. "I won't take no for an answer."</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't very romantic," huffed Draco, a smile tugging at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"You can embellish it later," smirked Charlie. "Say yes, Dragon." he implored sincerely, meeting the grey eyes he'd fallen for so many years ago. "Be mine."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked, and then panted slightly. Hermione rushed into the room as he struggled to catch his breath. Magic moved around them as Charlie sat back slightly to give Hermione room to work, her wand moving in a flourish as she cast diagnostics upon Draco, but his handheld firmly to the blonde's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't stay much longer," Hermione told him with a sigh. "He has to rest if he's going to have any chance."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't I stay, Mi? I'll be good. Won't take up much room. I'll fluff his pillow and not excite him too much." Draco snorted even as both Charlie and Hermione glared at him, and all he could do from his bandaged prone state after that was roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Only family is allowed to stay," Hermione began softly, "I'm sorry, Charlie. It was a risk even letting you in now."</p><p> </p><p>"But didn't you hear, Granger?" Draco asked softly, his eyes drifting towards Charlie, "Charlie is my family. We're getting married."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione opened her mouth and looked between the two of them. Charlie's look of disbelief giving way to pride under her eyes. She smiled, thankful for the family she now had thanks to her husband, and nodded. "Well, then congratulations to you two. Charlie, no funny business, though - I mean. Your fiance has a long night ahead of him: Skele Gro, organ regeneration, skin regeneration, bruise cream. You should probably take a dreamless sleep and a pain potion," she added thoughtfully. </p><p> </p><p>"If Charlie's here, I'll take anything you want, but the nightmares," Draco's voice trailed off, and Hermione patted his unbandaged shoulder in understanding. </p><p> </p><p>"I remember Draco. Rest," she told him. "I'll be back in a bit with your meds." She gave them both a smile and walked out the door. </p><p> </p><p>Charlie turned in his chair and met Draco's eyes once again. "So that's a yes then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess so - if you meant it."</p><p> </p><p>"I meant it," replied Charlie, leaning forward to brush his lips against Draco's. "You're mine."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled and then grimaced. "Might have a few new scars, though."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie grinned at him. "Occupational hazard," he replied with a chuckle. "Though you're still beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>"Ruggedly handsome," Draco corrected, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"That's me," murmured Charlie, brushing his lips against Draco's knuckles. "Aren't you a lucky wizard?" </p><p> </p><p>Draco huffed, but his eyes were alight with love. "I am at that."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>A/N</strong>Title Inspired by Scars to Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your comments and kudos mean the world to me! Thanks for reading and don't forget to check out the other amazing pieces in this fest. xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>